1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy field and more particularly to a toy vehicle incorporating an optical sighting system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of toy vehicles have been provided for children. Frequently these vehicles have incorporated removable parts and various forms of projectile firing mechanisms. The prime purpose in most of these toys is simply to simulate a firing of a projectile for play action by the children. The aggressive nature of children coupled with the skill involved in aiming has traditionally attracted them to this form of toy and if the toy is designed within safety parameters, the resultant enjoyment of the toy provides an acceptable satisfaction of the child's aggression.
Since a child's span of attention is somewhat limited, there is a continual demand in the prior art to provide novel features to these form of toys at a relatively economical cost.